Feel Good
by MuzzgozzitaThorn
Summary: Sera un fic de parejas variadas como la de creek, style, bunny, y wendyxcartman no se como se diga , espero y dejen tansiquiera un review, para que no de pena jajajaja XD... Solo lean! no les dejare summary porque no se me ocurre uno... jejeje XD..-w-
1. STAN s POV

Espero y te des por vencido y caigas en mis redes…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Estoy ansioso, nervioso y feliz, tanto a la vez, hoy lo veré de nuevo, últimamente tengo sueños con él, sueños que si se lo cantase a alguien me diría que soy una persona muy impúdica, pero que importa, no se lo diré a nadie, pero miren como camina hasta mi, se mueve tan bien, espero y sea igual en la cama, espero y me satisfaga de placer, pero antes tendría que acosarlo, no es algo de una salud mental buena, pero yo no soy saludable, por el me vuelvo un acosador, por el haría todo.. –Hola Stan –me lo dices con una tranquilidad y ternura que me mata y me tienta –hola Kyle –bah! No sé que mas decir, necesito controlarme, necesito calmar las ansias de poseerte, mira que ya no somos niños ahora tenemos 17 años y te has puesto mejor de lo que eras, eres popular entre las chicas por tu cuerpo y atractivo físico, eso que a mí me encanta, pero a pesar de tener tantas seguidoras se que solo me esperas a mí, porque siempre que te trato de poner nervioso, lo logro viéndote sonrojar a un nivel extremo, es hermoso en ti…

-¿Qué sucede Stan? REACCIONA!-

-No grites tan fuerte, que yo solo te observaba-

-¿Qué?- me encanta ese rojo intenso de tus mejillas

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te mienta o te diga la verdad?- mira que te ves hermoso- bueno es que tenía una fantasía erótica contigo, ya que últimamente te quiero dar…- basta, solo te diré hasta ahí

-eso que fue, la verdad o la mentira- si supieras que era lo que realmente pensaba ahora no estarías aquí

-¿tu que crees? Te lo dejo a tu criterio- te deje con una cara en blanco que de pronto o de golpe tomaba un carmín que parecieras semáforo

-no juegues conmigo, eso no me gusta- ¿Quién dice que yo juego contigo? Si a ti te quiero para algo mas, pero aun no lo aceptas, no quieres reconocer que eres como yo, homosexual claro está, pero te dejas llevar por los insultos de…

-hola maricas-y hablando del gordo hijo de puta -¿Qué? ¿no me van a saludar? –solo tu madre imbécil

-cállate culo gordo- me encanta cuando te defiendes y esas finas palabras salen de tu boca, bueno finas palabras no serán pero en ti eso parecen –lárgate a molestar a alguien a quien le agrades- eso es… enséñales quien manda Kyle no dejes que esa bola de grasa te insulte, enséñale lo que me gusta de ti, bueno no, mejor no, lo que me gusta de ti es tu cuerpo, y no quiero que andes de exhibicionista-!- mira que si gritas, espero e igual en la cama, pero mira que bien golpeas a ese estúpido que te insulto, aunque sea un sobrehumano pasado de tacos tu le ganas, por algo es mas idiota

-Jajajaja- vaya ahí viene la pareja que nadie pudo imaginársela, ese pobre de Butters nunca creí que se iba a quedar con el mujeriego de la preparatoria, y para nada discretos, no sé como el pequeño de Butters se deja tocar por Kenny –ahora por que se pelean ingenuos- Ay Kenny si tan solo te callaras…

Bueno solo espero y este día no sea tan largo-suspiro-

* * *

**N/A: corto si, pero es que trabajo con capitulos cortos e interesantes, jajajaja no es cierto, la verdad no se si son interesantes, si les gusta espero y puedan deja un review tan siquiera para que mi fic no de pena...**

**los amo!**


	2. KYLE s POV

Siento que solo soy tu juguete

* * *

A veces no se que pensar tu sonrisa me hace suspirar, pero con tu malicia comienzo a dudar –**a donde vamos a ir -**me preguntas mirándome fijamente **–sabes? Tengo ganas de ir a mi casa a jugar guitar Hero. Vamos? –**te acercas débilmente

**-Mmm no se –**te respondo seriamente **–avisémosle a los demás –**trato de ignorar tu acercamiento.

**-para que les hablaremos, si solo quiero que estemos tu y yo juntos –**odio esa forma en la que eres directo, presiento que soy solo una broma para ti o solo tu chivo expiatorio, y lo que sucede es que ese culo gordo te pego la estupidez, o que hiciste una apuesta, tú prometiste amar solo a Wendy y que poco después hagas como que te enamoraste de mi no me cuadra, pero si en verdad sientes algo por mi solo sabré que para ti será difícil.

**-no juegues Stan no es gracioso sabes? –**no soy un muñequito de plástico

**-sucede que no juego…- **

**-pero…-** el silencio se apodera de esta conversación

**-vamos Kyle acéptame, perdón si alguna vez hice o aparente lo contrario pero ya es diferente-** me explicas con esa mirada suplicante que se va apoderando de mi juicio de un principio

**-no lo sé- **esquivo tu mirada** –déjame pensarlo-** espero y esta respuesta baste

**-no creas que me rendiré Kyle, y tratare de hacerte creer que yo no jugare contigo-** eso espero…

**-hey maricas-** maldito bastardo, pero que bueno que interrumpiste esta conversación incomoda **–que? Ahora tienen que besarse a escondidas?-**

**-cállate gordo de mierda-** aunque me haigas salvado no significa que me caigas bien **–mejor me voy-** perdóname Stan otro día te daré mi respuesta hoy solo quiero huir

**-espera Kyle, aun no acabo de hablar contigo-** me tratas de detener pero cartman se comenzó a burlar de ti y lo comienzas a golpear, que bien ese culón nazi me a salvado sin querer, pero aun así no le agradeceré.

* * *

**N/A: hola pues se me olvido decir que esto son solo capis de pov´s da cada personaje de south park, gracias a los que me tienen en favoritos y gracias al que me dejo review -.- bueno sin mucho que decir tuve que tardar porque reprove mate y tuve que rehacer mi examen pero ya volvi porque pase XD... me voy todavia tengo que actualizar mis otros fics me voy byebye coidense...**

**byebye**

**PD: perdonen lo cortos que son -.-**


	3. KENNY s POV

**Kenny´s POV**

* * *

Estaba tan cansado, no me gusta estar solo, porque no se me ocurre algo que hacer **_–toc toc –_**tocan la puerta? Nadie me aviso que venía… **_(Abrí la puerta con curiosidad)_ –Butters?-**

**-Ah! Ke…Kenny… -**pero que nervioso estas **–he venido a verte, Stan me ha avisado que te encontrabas mal y que creía que habías muerto de nuevo, me preocupe que decidí venir lo más pronto posible, pero creo que me han engañado-** jaja si y muy bien por Stan aunque él sabe que no me gusta que te mientan a ti.

**-ay Butters nunca le creas a esa bola de idiotas, y mucho menos a él ni a Cartman entendido?- **Me miras con miedo, no creas que te estoy regañando, solo te advierto, esos pendejos te tratan muy mal, y más a ti que te tratan como perro, pero si no hubiera sido por ellos no estaríamos juntos, pero volviendo al tema… **-pero que no querías verme?-** te cuestione **–ha pasado dos días que no te veo… que acaso te escondes?-**

**-ah! No… no… co…como crees! He estado es…tudiando… no me han dejado salir, hasta hoy, pero no creas que no quiero estar contigo! Yo te amo mucho ke… Kenny!- **vaya! Pero si que te excusas muy rápido, si no fuera porque yo también te amo no te perdonaría **–verdad que me crees?-**

**-claro! A ti siempre te creeré.- **te dije al instante en el que te tome de la cintura y tomabas un carmín intenso en tus mejillas, te bese levemente en la comisura de los labios y te adentre a mi casa **–pero ahora me tienes que recompensar esos dos días en los que no te vi. Entendido!- **ahora casi te violaba en la sala de la casa pero, mejor te llevo a mi habitación, ahí sabré manejarte mejor**- ven-** te guie hasta el cuarto donde te acomode en la cama y tu solo me seguías hipnotizado **–vas a hacer lo que te diga, cierto?-**

**-si-** fue tu repuesta y de momento te aprisione besándote poco a poco hasta llegar a un beso tan intenso** –ah!- **un gemido salido de tus labios siendo música para mis oídos, ese gemido causa de tocar tu miembro, lo rozaba con mis dedos pero tu aun poseías esos putos pantalones que me estorbaban, te los tengo que quitar! **–espera… Kenny…-**apenas podías decir ya que estabas muy extasiado, no trates de impedir lo inevitable.

**-no te preocupes Leopold-** me encanta llamarte así en momentos íntimos, y solo yo te llamo así, quiero ser único en ti y el único que te toque**- no te dolerá, yo te protegeré.- **al terminas de decirte esto tome ese botón que al momento desabroche y baje tu cremallera, y velozmente me deshice de ese estorbo junto con tu bóxer, logre tener en mano tu miembro y lentamente provoque una erección en ti, observe que me pedias casi a gritos estar dentro de ti y no dude en hacerlo pero necesitaba tu aprobación,**-entonces? –**mire tu rostro y vi que asentiste con la cara, te voltee e introduje dos de mis dedos recién lamidos para el menor dolor y trate de ensanchar tu ano, aunque no fue de mucha ayuda, tome control de ti y me adentre, inicie con movimientos lentos para después realizar unos más veloces.

**-AH! KE… KEN… KENNY! AH!- **tus gemidos me daban inyecciones de adrenalina, y me daban más ganas de seguir dándote.** –AAAAH! KENNYYY!- **gritaste cuando note que habías llegado al clímax, y yo poco después.** –Estoy tan cansado…- **decías mientras que tus ojos se cerraban y tomabas lugar a un lado mío, acurrucándote en mi pecho.

**-duerme mi querido Leopoldo-** abrazándote** –estaré siempre a tu lado-** perdiéndome en un sueño…

* * *

**N/A:jejeje lo siento por la tardanza, pero es que hay dias que me da mucha hueva, hoy trate de hacer el capitulo ya le tocaba a estos dos su aparicion mas larga, no creen?. bueno en fin les dejo el capitulo y espero recibir uno o dos reviews, tambien que les agrade este capitulo, lo hize corto como todos jejeje pero con una escena lemon para aquellos pervertidos como yo! jejeje no se crean soy santita xD...**

**bueno me despido cuidense espero sus comentarios sean positivos o negativos...**

**BYEBYE**


	4. BUTTERS POV

Amaneció una mañana tan normal aunque sentí que esta no era mi usual y normal habitación –oh! hamburguesas! –exclame mientras recordaba lo que un Kenny lujurioso y yo hicimos, y con solo pensarlo sentía mis mejillas arder y un rostro muy carmesí.

-mmm…- sentí como te removías mientras escuchaba tus quejidos.

-Momento de escapar-murmure en un hilo de voz…

-se puede saber a dónde vas?-mientras me tomabas de las caderas y jalaste hacia ti –falta la segunda ronda –me decías con tanta tranquilidad y seducción.

-no ken…Kenny… -trate de maniobrar sobre cada uno de tus movimiento pero fue todo tan inútil –este… mira una chica playboy! –que excusa, con esta si me lo quito de encima.

-Sabes que desde que te tengo a ti no tengo ojos para alguien más? –me decías sinceramente, ingrato rubio y que acaso tú no sabes que con esas palabras ya me tienes a tus pies, caí y lo sé.

-porque esa cara? –preguntas al ver el puchero que hice y te acercas rápidamente a mi rostro y haces que mi enojo desaparezca.

-bueno esa cara esta mejor que la anterior –me tomo tiempo reaccionar que estabas iniciando un beso entre los dos y poco a poco entrabamos a fusionarnos.

-ke… Kenny te odio –dije apenas librándome del beso.

Pero porque? –me agrado tu preocupación –que te he hecho?, si no quieres, entonces no, ok… -me sonríes pícaramente y poco después comenzaste a salir de la cama completamente desnudo.

-Basta! –volteas poco después de mi pequeño grito ahogado a mi cara sonrojada pero, que crees con tentarme así –no más! –te desconcerté al momento en el que me había abalanzado encima de ti para tenerte abrazado a mí.

-Bien Leopold, ya has hecho tu elección –me mirabas con una sonrisa de lado y me comenzabas a tocar libremente e iniciabas un beso intenso –malditos instintos salvajes- los cuestione en un pensamiento ya que gracias a ellos caía fácilmente.

Y así era siempre que llegaba de visitas, cenaba con él y teníamos pijamadas, siempre fue el mismo final que iniciaba con la misma historia

* * *

**N/A: JEJEJE ME MATARAN POR LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE MI BLOQUE DE FICS NO SE QUITABA HASTA APENAS HACE UNOS DIAS, AQUI OS DEJO EL SIGUIENTE, LES POMETO CONTINUAR MIS FICS DE AHORA EN ADELANTE... MIL DISCULPAS Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS**


	5. info

Queridos lectores:

lo siento si es que están desesperados por que termine mis historias en progreso, pero lamentablemente ahora no tengo computadora. se que debo demasiadas historias, tales como:

1.- Esclavitud

2.- Skins

3.- El psicólogo

4.- Pornstar

5.- Algunas reglas del amor cortes

6.- Feel good

7.- la hermana de2D

8.- Daria Regresa

9.- Hace Tiempo

Lo sé, ya tengo la continuación de todas, pero me falta escribirlas en Word y sin computadora no puedo. Lamentablemente también he entrado a la universidad y necesito estar bien en psicología

para mayores informes contactarme en Facebook como Selene Belem Valderrabano Marquez

Atte La Autora

MuzzgozzitaThorn


End file.
